


Rush Of Innocence

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Cock Rings, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Medication, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sick Jack, Top Jensen, Trust, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, D/s, BDSM, Established Relationship, SUB!JARED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Of Innocence

Jared has this fantasy that he only trusts Jensen to make come true. It is kinky as well as it is meticulous. Jensen sneaks up on him as he is getting out of the shower, and Jared pretends not to hear him. It is all part of the game when Jensen grabs him by the hair and drags him to the playroom. Jared struggles, twisting one way and the other trying to escape the clutch, he plays his part well, screaming as the victim as Jensen locks the playroom door. 

His wrists are duct-taped into fists, including all his fingers so he is unable to wiggle or tug the tape away from his flesh to get away. He cries and pled for mercy, and even though he is not saying his safe word, Jensen is attentive to his breathing, his mood. Jensen knows Jared's trigger signs and he is ready to end play should Jared be too overwhelmed to say his safe word. They never play without safety, safe-sane-and consensual is a pledge they live by. 

Bound and helpless, tears tumble down Jared's cheeks as Jensen spends a few minutes of harsh preparation. “Please, I’m begging you!” Jared cries, the tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. “Don’t do this! Please don’t!” His words are cut off into a hiss as Jensen's fingernails cut inside him as his digest painfully shove deep past the tight ring of muscles, stretching him harshly. 

There is little prep and not enough slickness when Jensen rams inside, bottoming out in one vicious thrust that makes Jared feel like his insides are being torn. His mouth fell open in a scream as Jensen shoved inside him and the intrusion is painful, burning, and it feels like he is being split open. Tears spring unbidden to his eyes as every muscle in his body coils in aching tension. 

As the scene played out, Jensen holding him down and fucking him roughly, Jared had long forgotten what it was not to feel fear. It was like being trapped at the bottom of a deep, dark well with nothing blackness around him. 

There was no hope or joy or safety, only terror as he was assaulted. His body delighted in the Jensen's cockhead brushing over his sweet spot, and soon he was throbbing and hard, making a sticky mess on the carpet floor. Jensen is making sounds in his throat, low and guttural as Jared pants breathlessly as if he had run a mile and his eyes are puffy and wet and his vision is blurred as pleasure begins to overtake his body. 

Jensen pulls out and then pushes back in again, moving faster and fucking deeper, rougher, as he pulls Jared's hair. The ache between his legs and the sting of his hair being pulled as he is assaulted only adds to make Jared's dick harder and he begins to rut his dick against the floor as he feels that pleasant fire surge in his groin. Jensen is gasping now, his dick twitching inside Jared as he grinds faster, and seconds later his entire body seized with an explosion of feeling and Jared moans as he feels wet warmth fill him. 

Jensen has not even stopped shaking before he reaches under Jared and tugs his cock, encouraging him to come. “No! Please, no!” He doesn’t want to come as he is being rapped, he doesn’t want the pleasure. Jensen does not care. He brings Jared off and smiles when Jared comes jerking and convulsing under him, a ragged moan slipping past his lips as his world whites with bliss. 

Jared floats in pleasure for what feels like forever; everything is cozy and warm around him and his nerves are buzzing like honey-bees. When his hazy gaze clears, he finds that he has been moved out of the playroom and into the bedroom; Jensen is leaning over him as he lies in bed wrapped in a soft blanket, and he's holding a warm wash cloth. 

Jensen knows his boy is still floating and not all there yet. He has not come back to him from the world of pure happiness. Carefully, so as not to spook Jared, he slowly reaches for Jared's cheek and palms the flushed skin. Jared comes back to him slightly, tuning into his caress but his eyes are still checked out. 

“Baby, listen to me, sweetheart. I need you to come back to me, just for a moment, okay?” His slow, sweet voice brings Jared back to his surroundings a little bit, his eyes slightly focused on Jensen's 

Jensen smiles fondly and brushes his thumb over Jared's cheek. “Sweetheart, Can I touch you? I want to get you wiped down and then later I want to get you into a warm, bubbly bath. Is that alright?” 

Jensen loved tending to his slave, and enjoyed admiring the results of his work while taking care of his beloved property and his boy was in need of cleansing. Jared has cum and sweat dried on his belly, and Jensen wants to get him cleaned up, but if Jared is too far gone and he brushes a wet cloth over his flushed skin it could scar Jared and that is not what Jensen wants to happen. He waits a few moments for his hazy lover to come around, and with his soothing touch Jared slowly comes back to himself. 

He smiles dopily, his adorable dimples dotting his cheeks. Jensen kisses him softly and he is thrilled when Jared takes his hand and holds it as he returns the kiss. “Rest, baby, let me take care of you.” Jensen pauses until Jared nods. His boy closes his eyes and relaxes as Jensen brushes the cloth over his body, trusting his Dom completely. 

Later, after a warm bath in which Jared nearly drifted off to asleep, Jensen check Jared's bottom for injures; there is swelling and the skin is raw, but there is no blood or tearing. He soothes a dollop of ointment on the flesh to chase away the burn then he dresses Jared in loose sweats and a warm, soft hoodie and tucks him in bed. 

They cuddle, curling up together, arms and legs tangled as Jensen peppers tiny kisses to Jared's face while he rubs Jared's back. Jared clings to Jensen like a koala as his Dom whispers “You’re a very good boy; you are perfect and amazing, Jared. I’m so blessed to have you in my life.”

Jared blushes as he smiles sleepily. Within moment he is nearly lost to the dream world, but before slips off to sleep, he puckers his lips in a request for a kiss. Jensen leans in and presses a dearly, tender kiss to Jared's lips as he whispers “I love you, Jared. I love you with all my heart.” 

A few days later, all is not well in the Padackles household. 

Jared stands facing the wall of the playroom, stripped of his clothes with his hands behind his back and his head hung in shame. Black collar around his neck and his body hunched over making his 6-foot frame seem smaller. He’s still and silent, barely breathing as he waits for his Dom to return for him. He is left to think about his misbehavior. 

This type of discipline is disheartening for him; he prides himself on being well behaved, a good boy, and making Jensen proud. He craves his Master’s approval; it brings overwhelming happiness and joy to his life. To be put in time out like a disobedient child is more shameful and humiliating then a painful spanking and Jared despises this punishment, but he does not move. He will not break the rules…he will be a good boy and make his Dom proud. He wants to hear those soft lips whisper endearments to him as Jensen hugs him lovingly when his punishment is over. 

Being left with only his distressing thoughts, knowing he disobeyed his Master makes Jared feel ashamed, haunted by his defiant ways. He’s not a bad submissive; he’s a very good boy who made a simple mistake today, a human error, which is now being corrected with this time in the corner to think about his misguided actions. He is not a horrible person. He is not trash to be discarded—he is human, and humans make mistakes, as Jensen has taught him. 

Time slips away until the door opens and Jensen enters. Jared holds his breath, wondering if his Dom will make him spend more time in penance or welcome him back into his arms. He hopes to leave this room; he wants to be held in Jensen’s tender embrace and feel his love. He has learned the error of his ways. A soft, gentle hand turns him around and he meets Jensen’s green gaze. Jared sees no disappointment or anger, only understanding, love and compassion in his Master’s eyes. 

“Have you leaned your lesson, darlin’?” Jensen’s voice is firm, but sweetly kind and loving. His softly palms Jared’s cheeks, thumbs soothing the skin. 

Jared nods and takes a step closer, needing to be in those loving arms. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry I disobeyed you. I won’t do it again, I promise. I’m sorry, Master.” This close to his loving Dom Jared feels himself break and a few tears trickle down his cheeks. He hates being parted from his Master; he feels like he can’t breathe without being close to his lover and best friend. 

Jensen brushes the tears away and shushes him, weaves his arms around his body to pull him into an endearing hug. “Shh, it’s alright, baby. The punishment is over, it’s done. All is forgiven. I love you. I'll always love you, Jared. With every breath I take my heart beats with pure love for you. You’re my good boy.” 

Pride and joy vibrate in Jensen’s words as they wash over Jared, bringing the warmth of love and happiness to his heart. He clings to his Dom and buries his face in his chest, his breath hitching as Jensen rubs his back soothingly. When Jensen leans back just enough to look at him, Jared wants to pull him closer again and never let go. 

Jensen smiles and the butterflies in Jared’s tummy take flight as he asks “Do you have a kiss for me, Jay?” 

Jared lights up like a firework on the fourth of July while he smiles brightly. He kisses Jensen, savoring the sweet taste of his Dom’s loving lips. As if Jared was not already sure how kind and wonderful and giving Jensen was, his Master surprises him. Jensen takes a step back and unlatches his buckle, and tugs down his jeans and boxers, giving his dick a slow stroke. 

Jared is thrilled to get to pleasure his master, but a blow job is not the treat his Dom had in mind. “I haven’t pissed all day,” Jensen confesses, and by cocking his eyebrow playfully, Jared is with the program very quick. His dick goes soft to rock hard in the snap of a finger as he beams happily and slides to his knees and holds out his tongue. 

This is a special treat, he doesn’t get it all the time, and the fact that Jensen is giving it to him after punishment only shows how giving and caring Jensen is. Jared nearly creams as the yellow stream hits his tongue. He has to stop himself from letting the orgasm take him; Jensen is granting him one of his kinks and it would be rude to take pleasure without permission. He groans as his mouth fills with urine, and the pleased, blissful moan Jensen makes is pure music to his ear. Jared gazes up at him, eyes questioning if he can drink the treat. 

Jensen purrs “Go ahead, pet, enjoy” and Jared does not need to be told twice. Jared thanks Jensen with his loving gaze as he swallow the bitter-sweet taste. When Jensen has finished Jared kisses his cockhead appreciatively, smiling comely. 

"My good boy, so perfect," Jensen coos. Taking Jared’s hand, he leads him out of the playroom and into the bedroom. He playfully swats Jared’s bottom and chimes “On the bed, cutie pie. Time to go to sleep,” and Jared giggles childishly as he slides under the sheets. 

Jensen craws in next to him and scoops Jared into his arms and kisses him tenderly as if Jared is Sleeping Beauty. Jared blushes rosy red and clings to his Dom as Jensen begins to soothingly rub his back. His heart thumps to a song of love as his heart fills with passion; Jensen makes him treasured and his embrace envelopes his heart and soul in purely devoted love. 

Jared doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have such a compassionate Master, but he is forever grateful for the lucky star that blessed his life. His eyes droop sleepy, his body sluggish as he slips off to sweet dreams in Jensen's arms. 

The next day, in-between snowball fights and making snow angels outside in the winter wonderland, Jared and Jensen indulges in scrumptious treats as while they were in town. The pumpkin spice festival was going on and they had a major sweet tooth—anything with pumpkin spice they could get their hands on they ate--Pumpkin spice rice crispy treats and Oreos with gooey fluffy cream, pumpkin spice cinnamon rolls, pumpkin spice pie. 

Gobbling and guzzling the yummy treats, nom-nom-nom, in between a day of snowy play, and the smirks on their face only shined brighter with kisses and cuddles and snacks they enjoyed. When they returned home, Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and nibbled his neck, asking if he wanted to enjoy a little time in the playroom. 

Jared wanted to play, but something and he wasn’t sure what it was, felt off. But he went against his instincts to turn down play when he was not feeling the mood—Jensen always enraged safe-words or taking if something was bothering him—and joined his Dom in play. 

His Master is always rough with him during play, and Jared wouldn’t desire it any other way. The powerful rush of pleasure is like a drug that gets him high and he doesn’t want to ever, ever come down. Most night’s playtime consists of hair pulling and ass slapping, Jensen roughly fucking his ass with his big, thick cock and ramming Jared viciously while denying him an orgasm. 

Often, Jared is left in subspace from the tingles of pleasure and pain rushing through his body. Tonight, however, something, a little tiny something, is off. He cries out his safe-words as his heart thumps widely, overwhelmed with emotions. 

He cries into the pillow, his body shaking as Jensen lightly presses kisses all over his body, praising him dearly. Jensen massages his sore muscles and lovingly kisses the hurt away, making Jared feel safe and cherished. Jared looks up at his Master through a hazy gaze and sees a sweet face dusted with freckles and pink soft lips which kiss him tenderly. 

Jared has a birthmark under his navel, in the shape of a little heart, and it never fails to capture his master’s attention. Jensen kisses the skin softly before lightly and playfully nibbling the beauty mark; his mouth tickles in a way that makes Jared giggle. Even with tears in his eyes, Jared gazes at his Dom and opens his arms, silently asking for a hug. Jensen kisses a path up Jared’s gorgeous body, tickling his tummy and kissing the space over his heart, up to his neck and then his adorable dimpled cheeks. 

Jensen wraps his arms around his sub and tucks Jared into his warm embrace to cuddle him close. “I love you, Jared. I love you so much, sweet boy,” Jensen whispers, brushing his subs shaggy hair out of his face so he can see his beautiful hazel eyes. “I love you with all my heart and soul.” He kisses Jared’s pink, sweet lips and smiles into the kiss as his lover whispers, “I love you, Jensen.”

The dream world takes them to peaceful sleep as they hold on dearly to their beloved soul mate. 

A few days later, Jared comes down with a small cold. Luckily, Jensen knows how to take care of him and cure his ill. A cool leather glove encases his throbbing cock, and Jared gasps, hips jerking hard against the sensual touch. The other hand, as cool and silky soft as the first, fondles his heavy balls, tugs them gently and rolls the sacs. 

He whines, tossing his head back as pleasure and pain rush through his body. His skin burns hot from a low grade fever and his head is pounding. He’s perspiring lightly while breathing hard; eyes squeezed shut while his body shivers. His Master, bless him, has the perfect cure; Jensen believes the old superstition that an orgasm can break a fever as endorphins are the body’s natural pain medication. It's an old wives tale, a whisper of fiction, but rumor has it the old story holds true. 

His Master does not believe in flooding his system with modern day medication--Jensen sticks to ‘natural’ cures. Jared may not believe in the myth, but he believes in his Dom. He trusts Jensen with his body and wellbeing. 

The hand steadily jacks him, strokes up and down the stocky shaft while the other massages his balls. Jared gasps as the tingle in his groin grows warmer, hotter. Everything feels too hot and intense, and his skin is buzzing and his balls are tightening while he begs, “Please —”

“Come for me, my precious pet,” Jensen coos, leather glove stroking up and down as his thumb slicks through the slit, smearing the creamy pre-cum. “Just let go, and come for me. Surrender Jared. Milk that gorgeous cock for me and I promise you will feel so much better. Come for me, darlin’.” 

A twist and a tug on his rock hard cock, leather gliding cool over his hot stiff flesh, and he’s coming and crying out in pain and pleasure as he creams his Master’s hand. Everything is hazy for a few seconds as a glorious, blissful buzz rushes through him. His system is flooded with ecstasy and he melts into the bed as his limbs grow heavy as he rides out the aftershocks. 

He feels sleepy and the pleasure has overridden the pain; He did not believe the old wives tale, but he was wrong. The unexpended cure has done his body good. He feels amazing and euphoric as if he is floating in a cloud of warmth and happiness. 

Jared smiles lazily, a post orgasmic grin and when he looks up into those beautiful green eyes he sees Jensen smiling back. “Thank you, Master, for taking care of me. I love you, Jensen.” 

Jensen smiles fondly. He kisses Jared’s warm cheek, whispering, “I love you too, baby boy. Now, sleep. Get some rest, angel boy. You will feel better in the morning.” He kisses Jared’s forehead and tucks him in snug as a bug in a rug. While his beloved sub sleeps peacefully, he cleans Jared up with a warm cloth then climbs into bed and cuddles with him. The next day the fever, and his cold, is long gone. He feels better than ever, all thanks to his beloved Master. 

That night, after pulling the puppy dog-eyes on his Master, which wasn’t really that hard to persuade his Dom since Jensen was a loving, caring and kindhearted Dom, he was in the playroom of the club, ready and revved up for a wild night. 

It was a good thing the playroom was sound proof because Jared’s screaming might have disturbed the other people in town. The younger man shrieks an earsplitting cry and the sound was pure heavenly music to Jensen’s ears. Jared was bound to the bondage bench, his face down and his ass up, the leather cuffs and straps pinning him in place. He was a mouthwatering sight, if ever there was one, and he was completely at Jensen’s mercy. 

Jensen was ravaging Jared, fucking the younger man seven ways from Sunday; he rammed into Jared with a near animalistic growl, shoving his cock so deep that every brutal thrust made Jared wail with pleasure. The force of his thrusts was not only enough to jar Jared’s body but the bench as well, and Jared’s passionate cries grew an octave with every one of Jensen’s thrusts. 

“Yes! Damn, that’s my good boy,” Jensen moaned through clenched teeth as his cock slid deeper, penetrating Jared with an even rougher thrust. He growls, just a few decibels away from shrieking his head off as his big beautiful dick was encased with wet warmth. His lover cried out in pleasure, and Jensen grabbed Jared’s hair and pulled his head back, using Jared’s long locks like a harness as his pace grew even faster. 

Jensen gradually increased his speed, going a little harder and deeper with each grind of his hips, and Jared was helpless to do anything other than take it, bound at Jensen’s mercy. He loved it when Jensen would play with him like this, when his Master would let loose completely and unleashed all his pent up sexual energy. 

Jared whimpers and whines as his floppy hair tumbles in his face, hiding his blushing cheeks as Jensen hammers into him; the tip of his cock driving into his prostate on every single thrust in makes Jared wail with pleasure as his Master tugged on his hair. Jared is seeing stars in his eyes and to him there is nothing better in the world then being ravished by the one person in the world he trusts with all his heart. Jensen is pounding away at him, hammering deep inside him until he feels pleasure and pain and heat and bliss all colliding in a rush of ecstasy. 

Jensen would never treat Jared so roughly unless they were playing; never use him so dominatingly with love in his heart. In their bed, Jensen worshiped Jared’s body with soft kisses and gentle touches. When they were intimate, there was no fucking—they made love. It was tender and sweet, and romantic. 

However, now that they were in the playroom, Jared was nothing more than Jensen’s dirty fuck toy, a warm body to be used how he saw fit—and Jared was fucking loving it. To him, there was something so damn hot and erotic about being helpless—something tantalizingly naughty about being at Jensen’s mercy. 

Jensen grunts as he gets close to the edge of his orgasm, his hips bucking fast and hard, driving his big beautiful cock deep into Jared's ass, and each time Jared clenched around him, he increases the ferocity of his thrusts until the bed is shaking and slamming against the wall with the force of his thrusts. 

Jensen could feel his orgasm building and he slammed into Jared with such a forceful pace that each time he slotted inside, Jared screamed; Jensen’s hips snapped rapidly so that his thrusts pounded against Jared’s prostate. Hard, fast, and brutal, each ragged thrust sending a surge of pleasurably pain right to Jared’s core, making him moan and scream with a howl of erotic delight. 

Jensen tugged forcefully on Jared’s hair as his balls began to draw up tight to his body, his orgasm closing in quickly. Jared’s voice grew louder as Jensen fucked him faster, the tone seemingly loud enough to shake the room. His cock ached with agony, the swollen flesh still trapped by the black cock ring. Jensen used Jared to his pleasure; he fucked Jared’s hole, ramming hard and fast, feeling his orgasm about to take him. 

Right as he got to the edge, Jared clenched around his blood-swollen cock and the grip set off Jensen’s climax. He came, slamming violently into Jared; Jensen spilled into him, every single part of his humming with pleasure. The sensations of bliss so strong they made his toes curl. Jared felt Jensen’s hot cum coating his anal walls, and the wet slickness sensation pushes him to the brink. He began to babble helplessly, begging Jensen to let him come. 

Still fucking into Jared’s cum slick hole, enjoying the wet warmth encasing his cock, Jensen reached between Jared’s legs and unclasped the cock ring. He took hold of the engorged flesh and gave three quick tugs, forcing the pleasure through his body, and Jared was coming with another scream. His eyes rolled up in his head as his world went black, and he passed out. 

When Jared came around he was cuddled in Jensen’s arms on the bed, no longer bound to the bondage bench. Jensen had wrapped him up in a warm, fluffy blanket and he was snuggling him and rocking him in his arms, and giving him soft kisses to his cheek. Jensen was whispering to Jared, saying how much he loved him, his words so purely affectionate and fond. 

Drifting in a sea of pleasurable endorphins, body sated and content, Jared looked up at Jensen. He smiled with a lazy post sex sweet dimpled grin, still a little dazed from his powerful orgasm. “Oh, wow…” 

Jensen chuckled, loving how blissed out his boyfriend looked. “How you feeling, baby? Not too sore?” 

Jared was in fact sore, but it was a good hurt, highly pleasurable; he felt like he was floating. He smiled brightly, dimples beautiful showing, as he snuggled closer to Jensen, smiling. “I love you.” 

Grinning with a dashing smirk, a beautiful sight to Jared, Jensen held his boyfriend in his arms and cuddled Jared against his chest. “I love you too, Jared. You are my pride and joy, baby boy” His hand smoothed down Jared’s face, coming to rest on his cheeks to cup his face. Jensen gazed at his lover, looking at Jared as if he was the most beautiful, precious thing on earth, his green eyes dazzling with love and affection. 

The soulful look had Jared’s heart fluttering wildly and he smiled with the happiest grin, so deeply in love with Jensen. Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared softly, a tender, loving kiss that made Jared’s heart flutter even faster. When he broke the kiss, Jared pouted and tilted his head up, silently asking for another kiss, which Jensen eagerly granted him. 

For almost half an hour, the lovers laid cuddled together snuggling on the bed; later in the night when they arrived home, Jensen gave Jared a warm bath, complete with fluffy bubbles and candles to decorate the room. When the lovers settled in afterwards, Jensen took Jared into his arms and held him, cuddling him dearly and keeping Jared captive in his arms. 

Jared wished not to be anywhere else in the world than in the embrace of the man he loved. When he thinks of his past Master, the man who abused him and broke him and told him he loved him when he didn’t, Jared thanks his lucky stars because the day he found the courage to walk away from that cruel man was the day he found his soul mate and the love of his life. Before, “I love you” were lies; now “I love you” are pure truths and dearly devotions.

Jensen talks softly to his sub as they cuddle, whispering sweet words into Jared's ear. “Precious, I love your soft lips and your beautiful eyes. I love how cute you are, even more adorable when you giggle, baby. I love your cute puppy dog eyes and button nose. You are sweet like honey, honey-bunch. I love the way you laugh, bubbly and happy and full of life. I love your dimples, sugar. Snickerdoodle, I love how perfectly you fit in my embrace when we cuddle at night. I love the way you smile at me, angel boy. Best of all, I love that you are all mine.”

Jared’s hazel eye flutter open and they fix on his Master. Jensen smiles fondly at him, brushes his shaggy hair out of his eyes, and Jared smiles blissfully. “Hey beautiful,” Jensen coos sweetly, and presses a kiss to Jared’s forehead. “I love you, angel boy?” 

Jared’s cheek flush warmly at the dearly nickname. He curls up against Jensen’s chest, and Jensen holds him tight, palms brushing up and down his back soothingly. “I love you, Sir.” 

A little while later, after Jared is more down to earth, they climb into the shower. Jensen was content for the night; however, Jared wanted just one more intimate moment with his beloved Dom before the night was done. Jensen, so kind and giving, granted Jared another orgasm. The warm water is soothing as it cascades over their bruised bodies. 

Jensen is gentle with his thrusts, not too deep or hard, only a soft grind and a slow swiftly of his hips. He pushes in and out tenderly as he makes love to his beautiful sub, gentle with every push of his hips. He holds Jared close to his chest, pressing against his back, and laying wet, open mouth kisses to his neck and shoulders as steam rises in the shower. 

He pressed his face to Jared’s neck and nuzzles the soft skin, and he breathes in the rich scent of home and leather and love. Jared smells so good, feels so warm and perfect in his arms. He grinds forward, then back, and groans as he feels Jared's hole clench around his thickness. 

Jared presses his palms to the tile wall as he braces himself against the drag and thrusts of his Master’s hips; each slide in catches that sweet spot inside him that makes his world explode with tingling pleasure. Over and over, Jensen whispers into his ear, “I love you, Jared. When I close my eyes, all I see is you. You’re the love of my life, my heart and soul. Sweetheart, you are my reason for living. I love you very much. Thank you for loving me unconditionally; I know I’m not perfect, but you make me a better man. You’re perfect, my angel. I love you, baby boy,” his voice sweet like honey and adoringly loving. 

Jared blushes bashfully and his heart skips a few beats, dancing a pitter-patter harmony of joy, and he turns his head to kiss Jensen lovingly. His Master keeps his slow gentle pace, controlling the pleasure that rushes within his body, as their tongues tangle in a kiss. 

Jensen's hand presses over Jared's heart as his dick grinds to push slowly, but unstopping as he slides his way in to the hilt. Jared gasps sharply as stars dance in his vision and his legs tremble, attempting to come out from under him. Jensen is there to catch him should he fall, always keeping him safe and loved. 

Jared turns his head to look over his shoulder, and Jensen’s lips take him by surprise. It’s an angelic surprise, a beautiful kiss that steals his breath away, and captures his heart and soul. With his arms around Jared, one hand exploring his toned chest and the other sliding down his tummy to grasp his thickness, he kisses Jared sweetly. 

“I love you, Jensen,” He whispers against his Master's lips, and his heart flutters when he feels Jensen’s lips brush his as he whispers, “I love you, Jared.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97573.html?thread=37575973#t37575973)


End file.
